


Care in the Dark

by ladygray99



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blindness, Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto needs Jack to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
> Blindfolded for an extended period of time. Prompted by scripps.

Ianto was more furious at Owen than anyone else, really. Not because Owen had anything to do with what happened. But because Owen had refused to use any of their rapid healing equipment stating that eyes were too delicate to mess with.

Instead Owen bound his eyes and handed him over to Jack.

That turned out to be not as bad as it could have been. Jack reached into himself and found the bits that were still truly human letting him bathe, dress, feed, and make love to Ianto all the while reassuring him that things would indeed get better.


End file.
